prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Welcome to the Dollhouse/@comment-6713517-20150325231550/@comment-6713517-20150326035455
@Above&Beyond I think u misunderstood? idk so either way let me clarify what I was saying in my #4 thing yes I think that Charles did kill Mrs. Di what I meant was idk which was his motive? did he kill her to keep his identity a secret? or because he was scared of Alison coming back and being the long lost princess being welcomed home and he gets sent off for attempted murder? which would've happened either way but idk if it was one of these motives or both sorta? cause I think Charles and Jason were close to their mother but then Alison came along I've seen how it is the boys r the first born and yeah they r loved and stuff but then a lil girl comes along and u can see by how much Mr. Di loves Alison that he spoiled her rotten as well as Mrs. Di and maybe Jason was cool with being an older brother but Charles was jealous as many older siblings get sometimes when a new baby comes into the house and the resentment grew as they got older and she always got dresses and toys and days out with mommy and stuff and he lashed out and got sent away so yes I do believe Charles killed Mrs. Di but did he really kill her because he hated her to? or was it out of fear of being caught and he did it as a necessity? Also I don't think that dead body with the helmet Spencer saw was Jasons because I don't think Charles would kill his brother brothers can be really close and I don't think Charles resented Jason at all because if u noticed in Charles room in the finale there were either 2 parents and 2 boys as statues or them in photos or photos of him and Jason together but I didn't see one not one picture of Alison in that entire room so I don't think he'd kill his brother plus I think the coroner would recognize Jasons body if it were him from DNA or at least one of the cops would recognize him because of the Alison case before we knew she was alive I can bet every one of those cops saw Jason at that station a million times and would probably know his body cause of how hard he was pushing them in the first few seasons also I've seen theories that this is Aria's dad's twin just because Charles likes old time songs and movies and themes and stuff well I'd like to point out Aria likes that kinda stuff so does Mona and Spencer (sorta) so I doubt he's Byron's twin cause I don't think that he'd have that old family movie of Mrs. Di and Alison as a baby with those 2 boys that's something only family members would have he probably took it with him when he went away so he could remember his brother or something along with all the pictures I believe Charles is Jasons twin because of the pictures the video and because he seems to be obsessive about Alison alil too much not in a perverted way but in a controlling way he sees she looks like a beautiful doll so he wants to treat her like one oh and the prom theme that ppl r saying proves Charles is Byron's twin I should point out what others have said in response to that they've said that that was Melissa and Ian's prom theme which would've been Charles prom had he been allowed out of the mental hospital to attend it and he's jealous and wanted to go probably with Alison since he wanted her to be the queen in the dollhouse and be crowned with her so that's why he recreated it inside the dollhouse he wanted to recreate what he couldn't have so he could fufill his creepy desire to treat them like his dolls who'll do whatever he says when he says it that alarm thing classic parenting move they yell at A as kids would at their parents and they r yelled at to go to their rooms just like the alarm wouldn't stop till they were in their rooms that was kinda funny actually